


Hearts of Magic

by Kasury_Urieal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk is not the reader, I have lots of surprises planned for you dear reader, M/M, May change the ships for reader not sure yet, Slow Relationship Building, first time doing an undertale fanfic, i get help from my beautiful big sister and editor Savannah, only like 6months since the barrier fell, reader has a shitty past sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasury_Urieal/pseuds/Kasury_Urieal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(terrible at summaries, i'll probably change this later)<br/>Life was hectic before them.<br/>Life is hectic with them.</p>
<p>One day you decide enough is enough and you flee from your large home in the city and head towards the town of Ebbot.<br/>Finding trouble has always been something you've been great at. You're saved by one of them when you're attacked within the first five minutes of being in the picturesque town.<br/>You begin to become a target to a group all because of where you find refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay after all this is the first undertale fanfic I've written and I'm terrible at writing.  
> Hopefully the first chapter is good.  
> Thank you Savvy who helps with editing and is my co-writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay after all this is the first undertale fanfic I've written and I'm terrible at writing.  
> Hopefully the first chapter is good.  
> Thank you Savvy who helps with editing and is my co-writer.

You sit in the back of the bus waiting for it to reach your destination- a small town at the base of a large mountain called Ebbot. You fiddled with the phone in your hands before stuffing it away into your jean pocket, shifting your feet back and forth. You frowned down at the large, overstuffed duffle bag at your feet, dismayed by its weight, but in need of its contents. You let out a sigh as you watch the scenery race past you. You glance down at the thin strapped watch on your wrist and you notice the time. 

1:24am. 

_ ‘What are you doing on a bus at this hour?’  _ You questioned yourself for nearly the hundredth time. Watching the trees and country houses race past, you recollected the reason you were on this bus, and why you were headed towards Ebbot.

 

_ “Y/N! Get down here!” _

_ A shrill voice screeched from behind the wooden door to your room, you rolled your eyes as you stood up and moved to the door. Swinging it open, you trudged through the massive hallway, dreading what was to come. Once reaching the stairs you began your descent to the ground floor of your ‘home’. _

_ An auburn-haired women dressed in a slender red dress stood at the bottom of the staircase, tapping her heels on the wooden boards. Her arms are crossed over her chest- a disgusted look plastered to her face. _

_ “Child, when I call for you, you come immediately! Understood?” She barked. You gave a slight nod as she continued to lecture you before changing the subject. _

_ “Your father and I are going out this evening and I want this place cleaned from top to bottom before we return. I’m sure you can fend for yourself.” She huffed before stomping off in her 3.5 inch heels. You scowled at her back, wondering how on earth she hadn’t snapped her ankle the way she wobbled about. _

_ Watching your father- an able lawyer- walk out of the house with your step-mother was a distasteful sight. You silently objected to him marrying the woman, never once voicing your opinion, as you wanted him to be happy. _

_ Once their car was out of sight, you quickly made your way upstairs, grabbing a duffel bag and filling it with various articles of clothing and all sorts of necessities. Afterwards, you quickly scribbled a note to your father, leaving it in his study before you ran out, shoes slamming down on the concrete path. _

 

 

A sudden tap on the window made you come to with a jolt. You let out a chuckle as you realize what had startled you. Rain.

_ ‘Just what I need now.’ _

You continued to stare out the window. The rain picked up as the bus drove on. You finally saw a sign that said _“Welcome to the town of Ebbot”_ , and you smiled gently as you watched the droplets of rain race down the window. You didn’t want to think of why you had dashed off so suddenly after all everything had happened, but now it didn’t matter. What did matter was where you needed to go, and what was to come.

The bus comes to a halt you quickly grab your duffle bag and make your way to the front. Handing over the money, you step out into the rain and shiver from the sudden rush of cold. Running over to a covered area to keep from being completely soaked, you noticed a woman walking through the rain at a casual pace, almost as if she didn’t notice that it was raining. You noticed her hair first, its colour a deep grey-blue. Her clothes seemed to be from the Victorian era; however, they were low-key enough to fit in even now.

You jumped slightly when you felt someone grab your shoulder, and you looked up- it was a well-built man. He looked like he did weights, and his scarred face cause you to scowl and attempt to remove your arm from his grasp, but he gripped tighter with a dark smile.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’ doll?” The man’s voice was filled with something you didn’t recognize, and your eyes filled with terror as the man chuckled, tightening his grip. You were sure that if he held your arm any tighter he was going to break a bone. The very  _ thought _ of that happening caused you to struggle against his iron grip, but despite your best efforts, he forcefully led you away from the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is http://luminahart.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a day isn't too bad, though I won't always be posting more than once a week.

He shoves you against the wall with a devilish grin and places a hand over your mouth. You continue to struggle and you almost miss the sound of footsteps echoing through the tiny alleyway. They approach at a steady pace, and from the corner of your eye you can see a beautiful combination of bright pink and purple. Suddenly the man in front of you was torn away, allowing you to take a breath of fresh air. You shivered as a sudden cool breeze brushed past you.

The women you had noticed earlier in the street stood over the man who was cowering noticeably. She tsked loudly as she shook her head. Her hands were on her hips. You could tell from how she was standing that she was not impressed with the thug’s actions moments prior. She raises one of her hands but lowers it as she turns to face you, the cowering male uses this opportunity to grab the broken pipe laying near him. He uses it to help himself up before he tries to make a run for it after throwing the pipe at the women.

“Get the hell away you freak!” He screeches as he flees. Scowling, she grabs the pipe before it does any sort of damage. Tossing it to the floor, she grabs the back of his shirt and shoves him against the wall.

“Here’s the thing buck, I despise cowardice. I advise that you refrain from displaying such pusillanimity, as it could prove pernicious to your health should we meet again.”

Releasing his shirt and taking a step back, she glances slightly over her shoulder.

_Coward._

She frowns at you, and you timidly fix your gaze to the ground- but your gaze immediately returns to her, despite your hesitancy.

_‘Normally I’m so outgoing, why am I behaving like this?’_

The thought hadn’t crossed your mind until now. Normally you’d have said something to your attacker before defending yourself and fleeing as quickly as possible, but you just stared at the woman in front of you. You watched as the man escaped from your vision, and the woman turned to face you, exposing all her features- or lack of such features. Staring in disbelief you realised that this stranger and your saviour was in fact a monster, a female skeleton to be exact, and her hair was in fact see through.

_                Magic _ .

You had only now noticed what her hair was made out of; why hadn’t you realised that earlier? You scowled as she looked over you with pinprick white eyes, her grin widening as she holds her hand out to you- but instead you stare at her, frightened out of your mind. 

_         Help. _

_               Run. _

Your mind screamed to flee like the man, but your body remained frozen to the spot. Your breathing hitched in your throat and tears began to form in your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Never in your life had you expected to be face-to-face with a monster. You had never met a monster before, though there were news stories on the tv that were constantly plagued with stories about the ever elusive group known as ‘All Humans Unite’ or AHU. Apparently, according to the news anchor, they were a terrorist group that harmed monsters  _ ‘in the name of humanity’ _ or so they claimed. You never really listened to the idiocy that plagued the television and the news.

 

Now you stand before a living monster. She waves a hand in front of your face with a concerned look. You flinch at the seemingly harmless advance, nervously shifting your weight from one foot to the other. You mutter your response to which the woman in front of you crosses her arms with a slight huff.

 

“Child, are you alright? You seem shaken to the core.” She speaks softly and cautiously, looking over you with what looked like genuine concern. Taking your wrist, she looks into your eyes, and you thought you could see  _ something marvelous _ within them. Following her in a daze, the heels of her boots emitted a pleasant sound as her footsteps echoed through the wet alleyways. You don’t want to follow her, but you can’t seem to retaliate either- something about her makes you want to smile; it makes you feel welcomed and safe. Be that as it may, you still don’t know who she is, why she is helping you, or where she is taking you.

 

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, she suddenly lets go of your wrist and trots up a cobblestone path, leaving you free to take in your surroundings. The garden in front of you has roses, buttercups, carnations, and lilies arranged in a exquisite pattern that guides and tempts you down the cobblestone path. A large willow tree stands towering at the front garden and provides plenty of shade. In the distance, a large house seemed to manifest. It seemed old, but well cared for. The exterior had a Victorian resemblance, and was garnished with ethereal ornamentation.  A small table and cathedra sit on the porch, and a set of china was placed idly upon the table. Walking up the steps, your weight causing the old boards to groan, you’re faced with a giant door.Pushing it open gently, as if it would come right off the hinges with excessive force, you stepped into the foyer.

_ ‘It’s so spacious in here...’ _

You look around, your attention first being drawn to the ascending oaken staircase spiraling from the first floor. Gorgeous ceiling-to-floor curtains were drawn back revealing the grand windows that show both the front and back gardens. You take a few steps towards an open archway that leads to an elongated room with a protracted dining table. You dare not enter, for fear of intrusion. You make your way over to another door at the opposite end of the foyer. Gazing at it, you trace your fingers along the engravings. How absolutely stunning! The engravings depicted a forest ivy growing around the door with birds perched upon the branches. 

 

_ Life. _

_ Death. _

_ Rebirth. _

 

Suddenly torn from your asphyxia, you feel a hand on your shoulder, startling you. You hesitantly turn to see, once again, the skeletal woman. Her close proximity forces you to be cognizant of her height. You attempt to put space between yourself and the woman, but the door behind you halts your withdrawal. 

 

“I speculate that you are…  _ perturbed _ by your circumstances.”  

 

You feel a lump forming in your throat. You have so many questions you  _ need _ to ask her, but nothing comes out of your mouth when you open it. The woman flashes a smile, displaying her achromic dentition. 

 

“You needn’t fear me. I am not fond of perniciousness.” 

 

You give a slight nod to her, as words seem impossible to form at the moment. She once again extends her hand out to you, this time to shake it. You shakily accept, and upon grasping her hand, you feel the cold rigidity of her fingers, which proved to be solid bone. She was, in essence, ghostlike; white blouse practically glowing against her ivory limbs.

“H-Hello, miss.” You stutter, trying to swallow the lump in your throat, which seems to be stuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is currently reading this.  
> I'm not that great of a writer but I'm certainly trying.  
> Updates may be slow due to University studies and things but I'll try to keep updating as much as I can.
> 
> <3 love you all!

She takes a step back and moderately bows, “You may call me Vani.” She gingerly places one hand on her hip, glancing back at the staircase. “My friend would be delighted to make your acquaintance, alas she has been perpetually assiduous. I’m afraid there’s a plethora of drudgery to complete before… Oh, I beg your pardon, I don’t mean to disconcert you with my palaver, a child such as yourself w-”

 

You interrupt her, “I am not a child, my name is Y/N and I.. uh.. well I’m here to get away from someone.” You frown as you begin to remember the reasons for you being here. You notice the skeleton woman- Vani, she called herself, give you a slight nod before she turns her back on you and moves towards the dining room entrance. You watch her hips sway gently as she walked through the archway. 

“Sorry darling, I’m taken.” She said over her shoulder in a amourous tone. You look up at her quickly, shocked that she was aware of your fixation. You look away to avoid further embarrassment, but it might be too late for that. Vani laughs to herself as she enters the dining hall.

_ ‘Gosh her laugh is almost hypnotic.’ _

You scowl at yourself and shake your head at the silly thought in an attempt to clear your head. Vani smiles and beckons you to follow her into the room ahead of her- you oblige. 

The dining room is furnished beautifully; velvet curtains are drawn back allowing the evening sun to flow through them. Sconces lined the walls, adding to the golden hue around you. Large vases filled with flowers sat next to the windows, and the tapestry matched the material of the chairs. You take in the scene happily, it’s much more pleasing than the dining room back ‘home’. 

“Wow.” You exclaim almost happily as you move around the room. Vani watches you with amused eyes, and you can feel them watching you as you giddily prance about the room. 

You watch as Vani takes a seat at the large dining table. Neither of you speak, and now you’re standing in silence. A flash of lightning is followed by an abrupt clash of thunder, which causes you to jump, to Vani’s amusement. 

“Daunted by nature, are we?” 

You dismiss her comment and walk back towards the foyer and look up the stairs. You tried to figure out how many rooms could possibly be in such a grand home.

 

“This place is massive, do oth-”

 

“I’m afraid not. Only myself and my compatriot dwell in this place.” She says, her smile weakening. She doesn’t seem to care about your glare, and she walks up the stairs without another word. She has your duffle bag under her arm and stops, glancing over her shoulder at you. There are no words; her pinprick eyes say it all. She wants you to follow her. You hesitate for a moment before you feel your body moving on its own. Vani stands idly by one of the various doors in the upstairs hallway, she vaguely gestures for you to enter.

You cautiously step into the room, taking in the surroundings. It’s a bedroom, nothing fancy, but nothing plain either. The bed is larger than what you’re used to but you smile slightly, you jump an inch when you hear the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat and you whip around to see Vani standing in the doorway, a hand at her mouth studying you.

 

“This can be your room, if you desire. My… acquaintance has informed me that you may reside here until you decide where you need to go.” Vani states clearly and plainly. There are no hidden meanings in her words nor in her voice- she means every word she is telling you. However, you can’t help but feel like there is something amiss, something you can’t place your finger on, and a wave of uneasiness comes over you.

“Breakfast is at eight o’clock, after that, you may do as you please.” She adds before she leaves the room, cracking the door behind her.

_ ‘How did they know I needed a place to stay?’ _

You glance at your duffle bag which is stationed at the foot of the four poster bed, you chuckle to yourself as you stalk over and unzip it. You pull out what clothes and other items you stashed within it, placing them on the bed before moving them to appropriate spots in the room.

You shut the door and sit on the bed quietly staring at the wall, trying to think of how it was possible for someone like Vani to exist and how they ended up here.

 

All you can remember is that a half ago some poor child had gotten lost up on Mt Ebbot, there was a large search but after a few months the searches stopped and people forgot about the small 10 year-old child who had disappeared on the mountain though the biggest shock wasn’t that the child had returned to the town unharmed and well, the shock had come from what followed the child out of the mountain. Monsters. You close your eyes as you feel tears beginning to form in your eyes as you remember the dreadful woman spewing hateful words as the story first came on.

 

_ “Do you see this?!” The auburn haired woman exclaimed, she scowled at the television. You sat, slightly curled in on yourself, on the sofa. Your father had turned on the news to hear of events that may be of good to him, instead there was coverage of monsters coming to the surface. You listened to the woman rage on about one thing or another but this time she kept to one topic. The newest race to be introduced to the human race. Letting out a quiet sigh, you mutter something under your breath and you’re grateful that your ‘mother’ doesn’t pick up on what you said. _

_ “Filthy animals living here with us! They should turn back now and go back to living under our feet where they belong. Abominations.” You cringe at the last word, it’s what she called you every time your father was out of earshot. She strings along a few curses and your father looks at her with sad eyes, you know he feels terrible for those on the news at this moment and he can’t seem to take the slander his wife is throwing around. _

_ He stands before exiting the room with sigh, leaving you with the horrid beast in human form. She looks at you a twisted smile forming on her blood red lips, her hands find her hips and she lowers herself slightly to look at you in your eyes. She’s doing this to look down on you, to make you feel worse than you already do and suddenly you’re again missing the days where it was just you and your father. _

_ “You, too, are an abomination. You should be thrown down with them to rot. You’re useless and are a waste of time and money. Things that can be spent on other things.” She snaps at you but you don’t flinch. You’ve learnt not to be scared of her despite what she’s done. Feeling bravery well up in your chest you look her in the eye. _

_ “I’d rather be one of them than be your daughter.” You sneer at her and you can see the fury burning in her eyes. She stands up straight, completely straight you note. You see her raise her hand and you close your eyes. _


	5. Chapter 5

You rub your eyes and jump, falling off the bed when the door is flung open with such a force that the door should have come off it’s hinges. Looking at the door you see Vani. She looks at you and doesn’t speak. You stare back at her confused and on the floor. Your shirt has risen up your body showing your stomach- you quickly stumble to get up and you dust yourself off.

 

Vani chuckles, “Good morning, my dear! Will you be joining us for breakfast?”

 

“Breakfast?!” You exclaim shocked, swiftly you grab your phone and check the time.

8:01am.

You slept through the entire night and didn’t notice it at all. You rub the back of your neck and give a slightly nervous laugh before you give Vani a slight nod and mutter something to her. She seems to catch it despite how soft your voice is. She closes the door as she leaves the room, you scoop up some clean clothes running into the bathroom to change.

Downstairs, Vani smiles as she enters the kitchen, spotting her best friend. Black and vibrant blue hair tied in a red ribbon, the girl in purple sways to an unheard tune as she slaves away over the stove. Letting out a chuckle, her friend looks over her shoulder.

 

    “Newcomer’s awake, yeah?” She questions as she returns her attention to the food. Vani nods in agreement. A brief nod was all Vani got in return from the girl in front of her. The stove top and oven was turned off in swift concessions before the food was placed in bowls and plates and set on the table.

 

    “Papy mentioned that he would visit this morning, though I have yet to hear from him.” Vani muttered disheartedly. The other girl waved her hand dismissively, “It’s probably that lazy boned brother of his. You know how stubborn he is.”

 

Vani’s tender smile returned, conscious of her best friend's crush on the smaller skeleton, because even though she was capable of hiding her true feelings, Vani knew better. She watched as the girl stalked back into the kitchen, towards the coffee maker.

 

“Tea or coffee, Vani?” She questions as she starts both the coffee maker and the kettle before leaning against the counter.

 

“Black coffee; you know this, Lumina.” Vani crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at Lumina, who, in return, offers a sheepish smile.

 

“What can I say? It slips my mind most days, not to mention that your taste in coffee is different to mine. I like mine with milk and sugar.” She shrugs as she grabs the freshly made pot of coffee and brings it to the table. Then she goes back to grab the hot kettle and tea bags, “I hope they aren’t late after all the trouble I went through of making this feast.”

 

 

 

After changing into something less damp, you walk downstairs and carefully step into the dining room. You notice the unfamiliar face of the person beside Vani. You note that she is human, though something about her doesn’t sit right in your stomach. Vani is the first to spot you. She gives you a wave and a smile before beckoning you to come over. “Have a seat anywhere you’d like, my dear; others will be joining us before long.”

You give Vani a nod, unsure of how to respond to her. You quickly find a seat facing away from the sunlight seeping through the curtains; it was far too early to be facing the sun.

Vani disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before returning with a small mug of coffee. She daintily sat in on of the chairs, wrapping both her hands around the cup, and gazed out of the ornately framed window. There seemed a different look in her eyes- different than the eyes that studied you in the alleyway the night before. They seemed more hollow, if that was a possible assumption, given the fact that she hadn’t much substance to her in the first place.


End file.
